hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire of Silk and Opium
(NOTE: The Empire of Silk and Opium is a fictional country that FranadaFanGurl has made up for a fanafiction and because she has way too much time on her hands.) Appearance Chun Hei has black hair that is long in the front but short at the back and her fringe/bangs are swept to the left. She often wears simple t-shirts, jeans and converse all stars, although the sleeves of her shirts are too long for her arms, it is possible this is because of Im Yong Soo. The Days of Piracy In the days of piracy, her hair was longer, falling to the middle of her back. She also wore white corsets, black trousers, black boots and a black jacket that reached her waist and was tied with a dark wine red ribbion under her bust, the sleeves of her jacket were also longer than was needed and she also wore black leather gloves. She would carry around a sword and a pistol with her for protection and for raids. The Imperial Family When she's with the Imperial Family, Chun Hei will wear a silk cheongansm, usually in soft pastle colours, but she will occasionaly wear dark red and dark purple. She will also wear silk ballet flats in a colour that matches the cheongansm and she will carry around a red fan that has gold silk crane on one side and the word 'prosperity' in gold on the other side. When her hair was longer she would tie it but obviously she can't do that anymore. Personality and Interests Chun Hei is very polite, often calling people 'Mr', 'Mrs', 'Miss' and even 'Ma'am' to show repsect, even if thier her age or younger. She is also ver modest and doesn't boast or brag about things, including her countries wealth and good reputation overseas. She is very creative and artistic and loves to paint. She is a connoisseur of art, ballet, music, poetry, silk, food and wine and treats all of those things very critically, it takes a long time for anything to be favoured by her, but when it is she doesn't talk much about it and instead will keep it in her house. She is very shy and won't open up very easily, this is possibly because she is afraid of being hurt like she was in the past, but when you get to know her, she is very friendly, kind, loyal, honest and caring. History The Days of Korea From 200-1300 A.D., The Empire of Silk and Opium was ruled by Korea. Chun Hei was shy was first meeting Im Yong Soo and his sister Eun Ae Soo but she soon warmed up to them and they became like a family. Korean culture highly influenced The Empire of Silk and Opium and Korean became an official language. However, in the late 1200s, Korea went to war against France for control over The Empire of Silk and Opium, eventually, Korea lost the war and France gained control over The Empire of Silk and Opium. When they said goodbye, Im Yong promised Chun Hei that he would return. Eun Ae said nothing. French Colonisation When the French arrived, the people and The Imperial Family were less than warm in recieving them. They resented the French for 'chasing off Mother Korea'. Chun Hei was especially resentful of Francis as she missed Im Yong and Eun Ae considerably. Francis decided that the best way to get through to Chun Hei would be through culture. When he taught her how to paint she became very enthusiastic and the rest of her country embraced French culture and art as well and accepted French as an official language. But the happiness was short lived. The British Empire In the early 1400s England and France went to war for The Empire, as it was called at that time. Chun Hei encouraged Francis and the Imperial Family backed the French Army but England won in the end. When the British arrived stoires flew around about British soliders being murdered by the people. British authorities quickly stopped this, but it was clear the hate towards the British was immense. Arthur tried to get close to Chun Hei but he failed on many occasions. But something happened that would strangely bring Arthur and Chun Hei closer. Piracy. The Days of Piracy During The Days of Piracy, Chun Hei and Arthur worked closely together when raiding ships. As far as thier crew was concerened, Arthur was Captain Kirkland and Chun Hei was First Mate Son. (This will be completed later)